Archived:Roleplay/Meeting of the Institutes
Word Bubble Roleplay Madison: '''She sighs and looks at her watch. Being ten minutes early was her philosophy, but sometimes it stunk. It had been Khloe's idea to meetup and chat, just to get to know each other, and possibly help each other. They were all Nephilim, but there would still be disputes in this world. Nothing could change that. They had chosen a small cafe in New York, the larger city. She didn't mind. She liked traveling and seeing new things. Maybe she would get a few ideas on how to see her own city in a new way. '''Emma: Being still worried about someone thinking she was weird for having blue hair, Emma was wearing a hoodie that covered all her hair and the strands of hair that wasn't under the hoodie, Emma kept tucking them behind her ears. Arriving at the cafe she was told to, Emma sat by Madison, hoping she found the right person and kept her hoodie over her hair. Khloe: She flaunted into the room five minutes later, stretching. "Well, hello everyone!" A glance was given to the one with blue hair. "Everyone being more than Maddie, but okay." A slight shrug was given, before she sat down across from the two. She gestured around her, "Welcome to my little slice of.... Work, I suppose." Another small shrug, before she smiled at them. Madison: '''She smiles and nods. She had forgotten that the werewolf would be joining them. Then again, anyone in the cafe could be a downworlder. You just never knew. "Your slice of work is kinda cute." She takes a sip of her tea that she had bought earlier. It was an English thing. "So, what did we decide this meeting was about?" '''Emma: "Being the only werewolf in the two institutes at the moment, I'm just here for insight on my people." Emma started tapping her thigh, hoping no one knew she was a warlock Khloe: She smirked at Maddie's tea sipping before looking over to Emma. "Of course." Then the look was passed over to Maddie, "And I figured that maybe the two institutes would like to get to know each other, not just in Clave meetings." The woman leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "Unless you have anything you would like to discuss." Madison: '''"Khloe, let's be nice." She glances at Emma. "She has a point. A Downworlder prospective in anything is a good idea, as what we decide affects them also." She smiles at Khloe. "Discussion? No. Chatting? Certainly. How has been New York been treating you? You've been here for two years right?" '''Emma: "You two seem to have known each other before the whole you two being the leaders of the institutes." Emma said sliding down her chair Khloe: She scoffed. "I am being nice." She then smiled at Emma. "Yes, dear." Then back at Maddie. "Yes, yes I have. It's been good so far. How about London?" She raised an eyebrow, a friendly smile pulling at her lips as she looked over the two. 'Maidson: '"London is great." She gushed. "It's close to home, though I haven't seen them in a while. They were called to Idris. I've had no problems with the downworlders so far. What about you?" OOC Guys, I think we're in Taki's Diner, js Category:UniPacific16 Category:DaughterOfTheLostOne Category:Nat25 Category:Archived Roleplay